


GuraKoro's GTA V Experience

by Yuu_Hiru



Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [5]
Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive JP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, GuraKoro, Humor, Rare Pairings, Shark x Dog, Short One Shot, Yuri, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru
Summary: Gura and Korone decide to play something different other than retro and rhythm games for a change, and gets two new collaboration partners in the following instead.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Inugami Korone
Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	GuraKoro's GTA V Experience

“Oayo~!” Korone shook her head from side to side with joy as Gura copied her doing with her mouth wide open from excitement; and before the dog could say anymore, the shark immediately gasped after accidentally punching her in-game, “Eh, Gura?!”

“I’m sorry!” Gura hyperventilated.

“Gura?!”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Gura?!”

“I swear!” Korone fell quiet, “You can hit me! Roundhouse me, if you must!” Gura awaited her punishment from the incident but didn’t get any physical contact in return.

“How’s the audio, everyone?” The dog dismissed the shark’s wanted backfire.

“Oh, alrighty, then.” The shark murmured to herself before lightly snickering to herself.

“Great, it’s all good.” Korone turned to face Gura’s side, “And as you can see here, Gura is here with me today!”

“Yay!” Gura bopped her head from side to side as she celebrated once more.

“Yay!” Korone followed as she punched Gura in-game.

“Ow!” Gura exclaimed, making Korone laugh her head off as it made the shark herself do so, too. And the next thing they knew is finding themselves being blown up out of nowhere, causing them to scream from shock.

“What the heck?” Korone said, coldly, “who did that?” She and Gura decided to check the kill feed and instantly got their answer.

“Well, what a coincidence!” The shark remarked jokingly, “But it’s fine, right, Korone?” Gura waited for an answer and got nothing, “Korone?”

“I’ll kill them.” The dog muttered, “I’ll kill them all.” Gura’s mouth then opened wide.

“Korone, let’s just have some fun, yeah?” Korone continued her quiet but audible chant, “Korone!” Korone finally managed to snap out of it.

“Ah, sorry, I thought I was muted.” Gura stuttered before laughing to herself aloud at Korone’s unexpected reply, “Oh, by the way, where did you go?”

“Oh, I’m here, sorry.” Korone ran over to Gura in-game.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gura assured, “good doggo.” She then chuckled as Korone’s tail wagged off screen, “Well, then, what should we do?”

“Uh,” The other thought about it as she stood in front of Gura in-game, “we can just run people over.” Silence erupted between the two, “I mean, whatever works with you - I’ll be happy about it either way.” Gura then unexpectedly bursted out into laughter and came back to her senses.

“Hm, well…”

“We made it to Vespucci Beach unharmed!” Gura celebrated as Korone did so, too, “Somehow anyway.” She gained scarring flashbacks from the train wreck of a ride she had because of letting a dog drive.

“Yay!” They then stopped swinging their heads from side to side and stayed quiet for a good moment, “But what now?”

“Uh, the rollercoaster, maybe?”

“The rollercoaster?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that thing over there?” Korone moved her character in-game to face the booth nearby.

“Yes…?” Gura confirmed without any sign of certainty, “I think?”

“We’ve never played this game before, remember, everyone?” Korone attempted to give the chat a message, but instead got backlashes of false information.

“They’re saying you have played it before.” Gura attained Korone’s attention.

“Eh? Really?” Korone’s mind then clicked, “Oh, right.” Gura stuttered with visible confusion, causing the dog to have the same exact feeling because of it, “Gura, is there something wrong?”

“No,” she chuckled, “it’s just that you sounded so defeated.”

“Oh.” The remark of Gura’s made Korone loudly clap her hands as she laughed out of nowhere, causing it to pass onto Gura herself - completely catching them off guard. Then, out of nowhere, fire blew up in front of their screens as they read the text in front of them, which reads ‘wasted’, causing the two to gasp in shock and surprise.

“Not again!” Gura let out a snicker, “I can’t believe it happened again.”

“I’ll give them pain.” Korone said, coldly.

“Where did they even come from in the first place?”

“Uh, oh,” Miko tried to contain her composure before bursting into nothing but laughter, “I think we angered her!” Suisei then managed to stop herself as she and Miko fled the area of Vespucci Beach and muted the GuraKoro stream.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll be fine.” Suisei assured the shrine maiden as she blindly ran citizens over for no apparent reason, “My road!” She hummed.

“Oi, the police are after us now!” Miko pointed out.

“Don’t worry about it~!” Suisei reassured Miko once again as she endlessly committed manslaughter with a single car.

“Sui-chan, the car’s on fire!”

“We’ll be-” Suisei got cut off after being blown up along with Miko.

“It’s not fine, you see?!” Miko retorted as Suisei laughed in a maniacal manner before immediately coming to her senses because of a Discord notification pop-up, giving herself the permission to check it out.

“Korone just messaged me.”

“She did?”

“Yeah,” Suisei confirmed Miko’s suspicions on the sudden matter, “she wants to have a word with us over voice.” The menacing demand from Korone made Miko suck the air.

“We’ve done it now.”

“I’ll just ignore it.”

“Eh?!” Miko was taken aback with disbelief as Suisei just sniggered as if it were nothing, “Everyone’s right, you really are a suiciopath.” The sociopath herself gasped, catching the attention of Miko’s to see what the girl’s potential craze was about, “Ah, they’re here!”

“Koro-chan,” Gura called out, “don’t.” She requested softly, but Korone didn’t abide by it at all as shown by her getting a baseball bat out of her back-pocket in-game somehow and swung it at Suisei.

The silence for the elite and suiciopath ended briefly after Suisei pulled the weapon of her own out: a shotgun, which was meant to give a direct hit at the dog nearby, but, instead, accidentally got the shark caught in the mix.

“Sui-chan?!” Miko yelled in utter shock and panic from the situation she and her fellow partner in crime were in.

“I didn’t mean to do that!”

“Why did you do that?!”

“I didn’t mean to do that!”

“Same-chan did nothing wrong!”

“I’m so sorry, Same-chan!” Suisei cried as she got beaten up by Korone, resulting in death, followed by Miko’s concerned screaming of watching her friend die.

“I got shot!” Gura laughed as Korone started to tense up with thrill coming from within as she changed her target to Miko, “Yep, and imma dead.”

“Ora!” Korone strongly empathised as she knocked Miko out before kicking her to death.

“Koro-chan, are ya still with me?” Gura awaited a response from the other but got nothing, “I’ll be taking that as a no.”

“Mikocchi,” the forever eighteen year old idol managed to catch the shrine maiden’s attention, “what should I do?” Miko then laughed aloud as she watched a comedic scene of Suisei getting chased by Korone occur in front of her.

“You ask that as you run away from a dog.” Miko remarked before continuing her laughing spree.

“This dog is dangerous!” Suisei retorted with genuine fear hidden but shown in her voice, “A dog of danger awaiting for others’ death!”

“Are you broken now?”

“Course not of!” Miko chuckled at Suisei’s broken language before suggesting the correct way of handling things between the four.

“Let’s just call them to see what they’re up to, then.”

“Hey, Gura,” Korone attained the attention of Gura’s, “I’m going to leave this chat and join another - I’ll invite you there, if that’s OK.”

“Uh…” But before Gura had the chance to accept or decline the random invitation to a different call, Korone already left and got the shark herself involved with her private scheming.

“Ah, Same-chan!” Suisei greeted the newcomer first as Miko chimed in.

“Elite Same-chan!”

“Oi, oi, oi,” Korone butted into the greetings, “care to explain?” Silence took over the four of them.

“Explain what?” Suisei responded as if she were clueless and unknowing about the situation she’s in.

“Why did you kill Gura and I?”

“Koro-chan.” Gura attempted to get the angered dog’s attention but ultimately failed from doing so.

“It took you forty minutes to get there, you know?” Miko remarked as she laughed, causing the rest, excluding Gura, to laugh as well.

“Suisei-senpai.”

“I never actually noticed that.” Suisei mentioned after regaining her composure.

“Miko-senpai.”

“I mean, we were trying to do a heist to kill time.” Miko admitted as if they had done nothing wrong.

“Can anyone hear me?” Gura questioned herself, “Am I muted?”

“Gura and I were getting chased by the police.” Korone confessed her wrong doings as if it were nothing, “Also, I can hear you, Gura.” Gura, from her side, felt a smile creep upon her lips as the other two in the background just chuckled, “What’s so funny, hah?!” Korone’s loud reprimand made one hyperventilate as the other screamed.

“She’s mad!” Suisei pointed out the obvious as Miko did the same.

“So scary!” Gura then gave the two a backfire by laughing back at their response, making Korone feel at least a tiny bit satisfied.

“Koro-chan, it’s OK now.” Gura assured Korone, who had already turned her attention on something completely irrelevant, not to mention different to the topic they were mainly on: the chat, “Koro-chan, are you there?”

“Ah, sorry,” Korone apologised as she kept overviewing the chat, “the chat is asking if this just became a SuMiKoGu collab all of a sudden.” A brief moment of silence appeared before nothing but laughter overtook the whole stream itself.

“Is this a new collab name we would be using in the future?” Gura queried.

“Don’t you mean as for now?” Suisei remarked, causing Gura to stutter before laughing for the third time.

“You know what I meant!”

“It’s the same thing,” Miko came to Gura’s aid, “it’s the same thing.”

“Just ignore her.” Korone whispered audibly.

“Oi!” Suisei yelled aloud, making Miko jump, “You’re the one who called us over here!”

“Boo, boo,” Korone mockingly replied, “I can’t hear you.”

“This dog…”

“Ora!” Korone then, out of nowhere punched Suisei, who was nearby, in the face.

“Ow!” She then aimed for Miko.

“That hurts, you know?!” Gura laughed as she watched the scene before getting hit by the vengeful dog herself, who went from psycho to loving and caring.

“Gura, I’m sorry!” Miko and Suisei bursted into laughter after hearing Korone create dog noises of concern, “I’m sorry!”

“It’s OK.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t even worry about it.” Gura reassured as the other two chuckled endlessly.

“Do you hate me?”

“Of course I don’t hate you.” The two who were laughing from earlier died down and were murmuring to themselves with confusion.

“Um, Korone?” Suisei somehow managed to get Korone’s attention, “Are you and Same-chan…?”

“It’s not like that.” Korone sharply claimed.

“But you two have become so close…”

“Like I said, it’s not like that.”

“Could it be that…” Suisei started as Miko ended the sentence.

“You left Okayu-” 

“I told you already,” Korone raised her voice, “it’s not like that at all!”

An hour later, into a heist featuring SMKG themselves, ending up in tragedy.

“Mikocchi!”

“MikoMiko?!” 

“Go…” Miko dramatically reached out to them, “Go on without me.”

“Now aren’t ya just bein’ dramatic?” Gura jokingly pointed out as Korone agreed with her with Suisei laughing in the background.

“It’s not dramatic!” Miko whined as the rest gasped with Korone raising her ears in shock to go along with it, “Oh, game over.” She chuckled.

“Game over.” Suisei laughed as the others followed.

“R.I.P.”

“R.I.P.” The shark and the dog jokingly then get in the mood to sing Calliope’s original song.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My apologies if this looked rushed, but I kept pushing myself to write more, since I kept getting sidetracked with other things, making me want to make it up for it by at least finishing the chapter. But in the end, it really is meant to be a random comedy, so I hope it sticks like that. After all, it’s meant to have the same energy as Holo no Graffiti.


End file.
